


Appeal

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled, the same way he had always been smiling at me. God, how could anyone in this forsaken world rester de marbre in front of that kind of smile? It was almost adoration, but this time mixed with lust and want. David x Lestat! Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appeal

I was sitting in a comfortable armchair, sinking in the numerous cushions of silk and velvet, my legs folded behind me. He was kneeling in front of me. There, right in front of me, with that body I used to know so well, even if I actually had been in it only for few days.

David was watching me with his new golden eyes. Oh, it was so strange so see that stranger face staring at me with the same calm and affection as his original face had also do.

I plunged my white and cold hands into his curly brown hair. So soft. I had never noticed how soft this body's hair was. I slowly lowered them to the pallid cheeks, appreciating the smooth touch of the skin, caressing his throat, the base of his neck. That vision was so tempting I almost automatically leaned down to kiss his neck.

My hands rested on his broad shoulders. I then started licking and sucking at David's skin; it left strangely salty and soft under my tongue. I wanted so much to dig my fangs in him! Lust already running wild into my blood, so much my all attention was only focusing on that perfect flesh beneath me, I violently broke his skin and began drinking down the thick blood.

"Lestat…" He murmured in my ear. His arms were locked behind my back. "I love you."

And I love you too, I wanted to say, but couldn't. In spite of his more manly and vigorous body, David's tenderness towards me had never changed. He was the same gentleman, always so patient and so caring, that's why I simply couldn't resist him.

Just like the first time I drank his blood, when I turned him into a vampire, feelings and memories were gushing into my mind, overwhelming my inflamed senses.

David, David. Our bodies were melting into each other. I couldn't say anymore where his body was ending and where mine was beginning. It was too much. I wouldn't bear it anymore, nor was his body. I released my grip on him before I got too far, then fell back into the cushions, out of breath, as if ending that deadly embrace had been the most excruciating thing I had done in my long life.

He was panting too, not as much as me, though. Two thin trails of blood were streaking his neck. My instinct was telling me to lick them away, but I was sure if I did that, I wouldn't be able to suppress my thirst anymore. David was strong, but… No. No, I wouldn't do that. I was staring at him few seconds before he stroked my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. "You seemed to be lost in your thought." I leaned on his hand, like a cat, welcoming the usual compassion.

"I was. I was thinking that it was a real shame."

"What?" The golden eyed vampire raised an eyebrow.

I kissed him on the lips. It had been a very light kiss, almost a brush. "It's a shame that there has to be a limit to it. That we always have to be bounded by our fear of death. This is really bothersome."

His expression saddened a little. "This hasn't been enough for you? Do you want to drink more?"

"Yes… But no. I can't do that."

David brushed his lips against my forehead. He was smiling. We were so close I could clearly see his eyes glistening while he was looking at me.

"That's a shame, indeed." He replied. "But everything isn't perfect. Sometimes, you also have to face regret."

I huffed. "Of course. But I'm not sure I want to hear that from someone like you who got a second chance and, in addition to that, an eternal second chance."

I bit at my lower lip. I suddenly recalled that, that chance, he hadn't wished for it, in the first place. I looked carefully at David's expression. Thanks God, he wasn't angry. His face was only one of patience and comprehension.

"I assure you that I do have some regrets."

"Oh? Of what kind?"

"Well… For instance…" he paused and scrutinized me top to bottom, before resuming, "We've never made love together."

I frowned. "I offered to make love to you, didn't I? You were the one who rejected me."

"That's right. But, don't you remember? Back then you weren't in your real body. And for me, sleeping with this one was just… odd. Did you know it, Lestat?" He finally muttered close to my ear, "I've always been pretty attracted to this body."

I shivered as he licked at my ear shell. Why were those words slowly making me lose my countenance?

"Is that so?" I smirked. "So maybe should we make a good use of that young and beautiful body of yours?"

"Yes… Should we…"

He pulled at my waist to make my body come closer. Now I was under his dominance, glancing edgily at him. David must have sensed my impatience since he cut all the chitchat before rapidly, but passionately, crushing his lips against mine. I let his tongue slip in my mouth. It was so easy and sweet letting him do whatever he wanted to me… And I'd been waiting for so long just for that instant, all I could do was to submit to him.

Our tongues intertwined, his was stroking gently the inside of my mouth, his teeth from time to time biting my lower lip. In the same time, I felt his hands lowering on my body, unbuttoning my shirt then opening it up, unrevealing my white chest. He broke the kiss, leaving me all panting and flustered. Instead of my mouth, his lips started attacking my nipples.

"Ah… Mmh David…" I couldn't help but moan at my lover's enthusiasm. While sucking and chewing at one throbbing tip, he was also pinching the other. The tiny buds were gradually turning red under the dark haired vampire's ministrations. Sometimes, David would stare at me. At that moment, I didn't care anymore how I was looking like. All I wanted was to have him near, right against my naked skin. "David…"

He smiled, the same way he had always been smiling at me. God, how could anyone in this forsaken world rester de marbre in front of that kind of smile? It was almost adoration, but this time mixed with lust and want.

"Hey… David… I'm…" I whimpered since David wasn't paying attention at all at the growing arousal in my pants. I ground our hips together. "Ngh!"

He smirked. "Why don't you pull it off by yourself? Your pants, I mean."

I frowned, but finally unzipped my trousers and threw them in some unknown dark corner. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." He ogled avidly at my naked lower half. "Very."

David spread my legs wide open and made them rest on the armrests, before stripping from his own clothes, graciously removing the modern but distinguished garments, to display the hard muscles of his arms, a wide well-built chest and legs long and lean. And that engorged manhood. I had already seen it in that shape before, but I had to admit the sight was totally different when it was pointing nervously at me.

The speed of my heartbeat rose hellishly. David's fingers went to brush gently at my hair. He didn't say anything as he placed silent kisses on my skin, on my chin, on my neck, on my heaving chest, on my belly. I twitched when his cheek brushed against the head of my hard shaft.

"Aan…"

With his strong arms, David lifted my hips up, exposing my entrance to his eyes shrouded with a veil of yearning. Without losing one second, he parted my ass cheeks and dove his tongue in me, plunging in the small and lubed ring of muscles. It was so weird! The red appendage was snaking in me, lapping greedily inside of me, relaxing my inner walls. Simply bewitching.

"Ah! Aamh… Ugh… D-David…" I panted, my hands gripping at the dark locks, my back arching wildly.

What an uncommon feeling. David, that straight English gentleman, the archetype of the notions of decency and propriety… That David Talbot was now tongue-fucking me like a young hound en rut. Was that because of the youthful blood running in his veins? Or perhaps was that actually because of…

"Nnh! Aan… Stop that …I'm com-… I'm com-…"

My vision went blank. I think I screamed David's name when I spilled myself all over my abs. However David didn't let me time to gasp for air. I could barely recover from my shallow breathing: David was already positioning himself between my legs. He pushed his gigantic organ in, making me whimper and squirm with pleasure while my lover's expression was still composed and poised. I could distinctly feel it pulse in me, all hard and swollen. His size was so impressive it hardly could fit in me. Such a strange impression. The sensation of being stretched from the inside and filled, so filled…

I wondered how he was feeling at the moment. Was he as overwhelmed with happiness as me? Was his body on the edge, just like mine?

"Lestat," He whispered in my ear, "I'm in you right now." Hands tightly grasping at my thighs, he began thrusting slowly in. His movements were unhurried and measured. He was intentionally frustrating me. "Say, Lestat. How do you feel when I'm doing this?"

He shoved himself deeper. I started.

"Gh…!" Tears of blood were beginning to dim my eyes. "Don't… Ah!..."

"'Don't' what? Does it hurt you? Tell me."

Oh, I was so fed up with all his whims! Seriously, was that really David? Why did he have to act just like… just like…

"Can you be… Uh… gentler…" I whined while clenching at the curly dark locks.

"Gentler, you said?" He smiled and kissed my cheek, the pounding never stopping. "All right. What else?"

I hoisted myself up into a more or less sitting position, locking my eyes on those striking golden ones. Yes. That wasn't enough. I wanted it stronger, harder… "Make love to me… correctly."

David raised questioningly an eyebrow, but then gave the impression to understand what I meant. "I got it."

He rested his hands on my hips and thrust again. This time, deeply and hitting accurately, right on a hot spot.

"Ha!... Aah!" I threw my head back in the cushions, eyes shut close and hands gripping hard at his shoulders. "David!... David… ngh!"

"Lestat. Tell me how you feel right now."

"Mmh… Good… Ah! Aan… It's so big… A-ah!... so hard and hot… moving… in me…" I cried, "mmh… Faster! David, please, faster!"

My legs moved to wrap around his waist. David's hands were now lying on my buttock and massaging it. His gestures were getting more forceful, but also tender, every time brushing against my softest points. The armchair was almost shaking under us, but I couldn't care less. All I had in my mind was only that thought: please, please, do that again. Do that to me again!

"You're getting tighter, are you aware of that?" David asked. "Your insides are clamping at me so hard it's almost hard to move."

I didn't really mind about it. I was so close… Even though I just came one minute earlier…. And with David's hardness growing bigger in me…

David pounded violently in me once, twice… At the third and last one, we both found release, each one shouting the other's name with a broken voice. Seconds after, I felt a hot fluid overflowing on my thighs. It was strangely contrasting with the coldness of my skin. David kissed my neck, but I didn't move an inch. And all I could do was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Had it been good on you?" The taller vampire asked softly when I finally was back from my blissful rapture. I didn't notice I was holding him in my arms. Never once in my life had I dreamt I would feel that happy.

"It had been perfect, David."

Oh, so perfect.


End file.
